Brothers to the Death
by Candra C
Summary: Takes place during the fight at the end of episode eight. Maybe Derek won't be there to save him the next time . . .


**Brothers to the Death**

**[A/N: Hi all my fellow Teen Wolf fans! I said I might do a sequal to my well-liked oneshot, _Brothers of Blood_, and so I try to keep my word. This originally was going to be a rewrite on Night School, because I can't even BEGIN to describe how ticked off I was at Stupid Scott(yes, that is my new pet name for him), for betraying Derek when I had more faith in him than that! this was originally SIX freakin' pages long on Google Doc's and still in the works, but *sigh* I just couldn't pass up a bromance moment from the end of Lunatic. If you like this one, you can let me know, and I will see about writing more one-shots or something. Also, you may check out my OC story, Wolfs Bane.**

**Oh, and I saw the _Meet Allison Argent_ video on youtube, and there is a clip of a chained up Derek with wires attached to him. Something tells me that it's by little miss Kate who likes to play, Zap the Werewolf. Oh, and by the way, what's the deal with crazy cookie mom of Allison? I really hope she finds out she's adopted for her own sake!**

**Okay, my ranting is done. Sorry... *sheepish grin***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not Derek I'm A Sexy Beast Hale.]**

* * *

><p>Brothers to the Death<p>

By wolfgal97

I saw him, running from car to car towards the teenagers in the car on the other side of the lot. It was that girl that he's so crazy about, Allison. Nice girl, but I don't trust Argent's. She was talking to that punk that I had asked what he had seen the night the Alpha killed that person in the movie store. They were in deep conversation and didn't see the danger coming to them. They were to busy talking me.

Apparently, Scott had told everyone that I had killed everyone in the town over the past month. _Nice going there, bro,_ my inner voice seethed. The kid wasn't even smart enough to come up with a story about a mountain lion getting into the school or something.

I rolled my shoulder blades, thinking about the pain the Alpha had caused me. I could still taste the blood in my mouth, the metallic substance. But I was healed now, thanks to werewolf abilities. Scott had now climbed to the on top of the car his girlfriend was in. Even as a werewolf, I could tell he was even more mad about something then the full moon made him.

He was going to attack them. He would kill them and would find out about it tomorrow. I knew the death of the guy would make him feel guilty, but it would kill him if he even hurt Allison. The dark parts of my mind told me to let him do it. Let him learn the hard way. One less possible hunter to threaten our kind. After all, I was now even hunted by the law because of him. Didn't I deserve some justice?

* * *

><p><em>"He's dead, and we're going to end up just like him!" Stiles voice had panic flooding every syllable, and what he said bothered me. I was still here, and I could even hear them!<em>

_"Derek can't be dead!" Scott came to my almost non-existent defence._

* * *

><p>The memory of Scott defending my existence hit my mind, and I knew what I had to do. It's what any good brother would do. Stop him, and then hold it against him forever when he didn't listen to me. <em>Gosh, this kid is going to be the death of me.<em>

Scott was on top of the car now, raising his clawed hand to shove it into the roof of the vehicle, to attack and kill. I felt a low rumble of a growl leave my throat as the pain of a quick change came over me. I closed my eyes as it washed over me. I felt my teeth elongate into fangs that could break bones easy. My ears got longer, pointing at the tips. I felt my nose break and scrunch up, looking more canine.

My now blue eyes flashed open, seeing Scott's hand moving to attack. My body coiled and pushed off the ground hard to reach him. I hit him hard, reminding me of the hit I took from the brick wall when I got tossed. We fell to the ground, me on top of him, and I reacted by picking him up and throwing him down a little hill away from the other teenagers.

I walked over to the edge to see what he was going to do next, when I saw him in a defencive position, teeth bared at me. I knew then that I was going to have to fight him. I made the leap down to him, landing in a crouch and rolled a few times to make sure he didn't hit me.

I snarled back at him, my lips curling over my sharp fangs. Furry grew in his eyes, and he ran at me, growling. He was attacking hard, but he had no thought or skill. It was all instinct he was running on. I wrestled him, wrapping my arms around him. I pulled him close to me so he couldn't lash out.

"Scott! Stop," I yelled to the boy, but he wasn't listening. Scott wasn't there. A poisoned wolf was instead.

I tossed him into a tree, unable to keep a firm grip on his thrashing body. Again, he ran at me, and I deflected by tossing him over me. He landed and got ready to pounce again, and I turned around to meet his gaze. I saw no recondition on his face. He didn't know me.

This time, he tried clawing at my face. I leaned back and dodged each blow. When he swung around too much, I gave him a kick to the back, sending him away from me again. I didn't want to hurt him, so I kept deflecting.

He came back at me, and I knew I had to do something to end this before someone got hurt. I grabbed arm, and lifted him up. When his whole body was in the air, I brought it down hard, slamming him into the ground. I knew I had to get his attention, so what better way than to scar the crap out of him? I got in his face and snarled, my teeth fully exposed to him.

I saw his face panic, and he backed away from me fast. He sat there, panting heavily, staring at me with wide eyes. I walked over to him, changing to human form as I did, the dark of night covering my face. Scott looked down to his hands, as if realising what had happened that night for the first time.

His golden eyes looked into mine for answers. "What's happening to me?" I knew the dark and answer.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." I walk over to him and offer a hand. He takes it and I help him up. I could see that he wanted to know more, but I offered nothing. I walked him to my car, and helped him in. He was too weak to stand for himself.

We drove to his home in total silence, my thoughts consuming me. I knew I had to be more careful now than ever. I knew that because I was wanted, it made the target on my back grow to my whole body. The hunters could get away with killing me now by just claiming I attacked them. _Thanks again, Scott._ I sighed and shook my head, knowing the next few weeks were not going to be easy.

Scott looked over to me with a confused look, but was smart enough to not ask anything. I knew he was wondering what was wrong with me. He must have thought I was dead , and now I was alive and saving his tail again. But the question now was; For how long?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maybe Derek won't be there to save him next time . . . **


End file.
